Game Rules
The rules will be modified heavily, especially during the preseason and test games. The object of the game is to score as many goals possible within 12 minutes (divided into quarters). General Gameplay *3 minute quarters *2 minute overtimes (OTs) *Games are considered a "draw" (D) if it is tied after one OT in regular season. There are no OTs in preseason. *Playoffs have two OTs. If tied after two OTs, then there is a shootout. First to three goals wins. Player Requirements & Positions *A minimum of 3 players (3v3) are required in a single team for a game to begin: 1 goalkeeper (GK), 1 left wing (LW), and 1 right wing (RW). *There can be 4v4 where there is a forward (F). *If there are more than 4 players in one team present at a game, then the captain or team owner may select 4 starters, and may substitute later in the game in case of penalty or leaving. *On 3v3, there is only 1 formation, the 2-1 formation. *On 4v4, teams can select from two formations: the default 1-2-1 formation or the 2-1-1 formation. **In a 2-1-1 formation, the RW can go on the right side of the front and the F on the left or the LW can go on the left and the F on the right. In-Game Rules *'Goals - '''Goals are only valid if the ball is in the net and there is no penalty called on the offense. *NEW'' - Chair Tipping - '''Do not tip over any opponent's chairs. Tipping over opponents' chairs results in a '''1 minute penalty. Same-team chair tipping also results in a 1 minute penalty. *'Teaming' - There cannot be more than two defenders trying to get the ball within 2 studs of the person with the ball. If there are three defenders, then there is a 1 minute penalty on the third defender. *'Goalkeeper Out of The Goal' - Goalkeepers must say "OUT" to get out of the goal zone (yellow line) and "IN" to go back in. If the goalkeeper crosses the yellow line without saying "OUT", then the goalkeeper receives a 1 minute penalty and must be replaced for that minute. *'Forfeits '- A team who does not have at least three players on the field 10 minutes after gametime, must forfeit and receive a loss (L) for that game. The opposing team receives a win (W). Players should be on the field 5-10 minutes before the game starts. **Note: In the event that both teams do not have enough players 10 minutes before the scheduled gametime, the game is postponed for the next day. If both teams don't have enough players the next day, then they both get a 0-0 draw (D). *'Moderate Arguing/Fighting' - Game-interrupting arguing can get players anything from a 3 minute penalty to game ejection and a 1-game suspension. *'Severe Arguing/Fighting' - Any arguing/fighting that breaks ROBLOX rules will be reported immediately and ejected from the current game. If the player is not banned from ROBLOX, then he also receives a 2-game suspension. *'Hacking' - Hacking is not tolerated. Hackers will be reported to ROBLOX, ejected from the game and suspended for 5 games. Second offenders will be exiled immediately. *'5 Minutes of Penalties' - If one player gets 5 minutes of penalties in one game, then he is ejected from the game with no suspension.